


And because my heart is weary, I really want to know, Is it true what they say is it true?

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mer!Danny, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter is still Spiderman tho, infinity war who?, its just a mermaid au where danny is a merman or whatever, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Is it true there is magicThat we have never known?Is it true there are powersThat we can call our own?Is it true there is someoneWhose wonders stand alone?Is it true what they say is it true?Is it true?Peter Parker has loved the ocean all his life, and a surprise encounter with what seems to be a merman flips everything he knows over. That was real, right?And the raven-haired boy with blue eyes (that Peter may or may not be crushing on) seems to know more than he's been letting on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so mermaid au bc im trash and too lazy to wait for mermay smh. 
> 
> Merman!Danny bc hAh :)
> 
> Title and part of the summary is from 'Is it True' from Fraggle Rock ^^;
> 
> I know nothing about New York and its beaches so if im off about anything just ignore it :)))

Peter Parker loved the ocean. Living in New York City, most nearby beaches were incredibly busy, and he'd rather not be at those. He would find one of the more hidden ones, one with fewer people, and just sit and stare at the tide if he had the time.

The water and waves called to him. It was calming and always had been.

He visited the ocean time and time again as a kid. The waves calmed him at the loss of Uncle Ben. His time as Spider-Man and his time with the Avengers limited his visits, but if he had the chance, he would visit the waves.

He had brought MJ and Ned, plus Tony and a few Avengers here before, spending time with them.

But when they weren't there, he felt a connection.

Sometimes he would swing down to the most hidden of beaches and pull off his mask to just get the scent of the saltwater air.

It was late one night when he had gone to the beach, to jump into the waves, cool off. It had been a stressful day (Green Goblin had been bothering him a lot lately) and he just needed to relax. He had shed his Spiderman suit and ran into the water with his swimsuit on.

But something was odd. Peter could hear the sound of someone thrashing around in the water.

As he waded toward the sound, he noticed a glow from the water ahead of him. He grew closer and it thrashed around more.  
It seemed to be some sort of glowing fish, trapped in a fishing net.

Peter bit his lip, quickly getting to shore to see if he had anything sharp enough to cut the ropes that had it caught.

Now, Peter was _not_ an expert in marine biology in the slightest. He was much better in physics and engineering and that stuff.

He pulled a knife out of his suit and cautiously went back to the fish. All he needed was to cut it free and back away. He did not know what it was or what it could do.

He quickly sliced through the bindings, making sure he didn't cut himself or the fish.

"It's okay," He whispered, mostly to himself. "It will be fine."

One last string was cut and the fish jumped out of the water like a dolphin and slipped back in with hardly any splash.  
Peter let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He had set it free. It was safe now.

He went to the shore and sat down, his feet being touched by the quiet waves. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and just thinking.

A splash and then two bright green eyes poked out from the water, along with snowy white hair and a soft smile.

Peter squinted at the figure, realizing it was glowing. This was the fish he saw, he freed. He could barely see it mouth the words 'thank you' before swimming off into the water once more.  
A human-like head, with a fish tail.

"Mermaid. Merman. I saw..." Peter stood up and ran over to his Spiderman suit, shrugging it on. "I saw a merperson?" He flicked his wrist, a web flying from it. "Someone needs to explain this to me."

* * *

_spiderdweeb has come online_

spiderdweeb: holy shit

spiderdweeb: guis

spiderdweeb: guise

spiderdweeb: guys

kid behind computer: yea?

spiderdweeb: i was out at the oceam

spiderdweeb: ocean

spiderdweeb: and i saw a fish trapped in a fishing net

spiderdweeb: so ofc i go and free it

mj: where r u going w/ this

spiderdweeb: jst waitttttt

spiderdweeb: and it was glowing and idk what types of fish glow like tgat

kid behind computer: yh thers fish that glow

kid behind computer: a ton of fish do; bioluminescence

kid behind computer: idk how you coud forget that but

spiderdweeb: well im pretty sure I just saw a new kind of fish

mj: ok sure

mj: like ned said,

mj: thers tons of fish that glow its not odd

mj: i doubt you found anythin new

spiderdweeb: i think i sw a mermaid

spiderdweeb: merman?

spiderdweeb: idk

spiderdweeb: it had a human face

spiderdweeb: and green eyes

spiderdweeb: and said thank you

_mj has changed spiderdweeb's name to mermaiddweeb_

mermaiddweeb: heY

mj: u deserve it

mj: i doubt you actually saw one

kid behind computer: u sure u werent seeing things?????

kid behind computer: its kinda dark out there tbh

mermaiddweeb: yh im sure

mermaiddweeb: also i was fine w/ spiderdweeb????

mj: hah

mj: you claimed you saw a mermaid

mj: and youre a dweeb

mj: so mermaiddweeb

mermaiddweeb: fuk u

kid behind computer: maybe you saw like a shark or dolphin?

kid behind computer: i know sharks can have bioluminescence

mermaiddweeb: but

mermaiddweeb: it wasnt a shark dude

mermaiddweeb: mermaid

mj: coulda been a random person

mermaiddweeb: what random person glows

kid behind computer: you never kno

kid behind computer: u have worked w/ the avengers b4

mermaiddweeb: and yr saying that theres no chance in mermaids

mermaiddweeb: literal gods have come 2 earth

mermaiddweeb: mayb it's a space mermaid

mj: k dude

mj: youre still keeping that name

mermaiddweeb: dammit

kid behind computer: space mermaids would b cool

mermaiddweeb: exactly

mj: youre no help ned

* * *

It was an understatement to say that Peter was excited to go back to that beach. He wanted to see if the fish was back.

He knew that there was only a minuscule chance that it would be, but he had a shred of hope.

But he was so busy with Spiderman stuff and school and all of that to get down there.

It was hard enough to control his schedule as it was.

Peter was perched on top of the Oscorp tower, gazing out over the city. Patrol had yielded no real problems, except for a small robbery, which he had stopped rather quickly.

Rain seemed to be approaching on the horizon, and it wouldn't be long before it hit. He could still swing down by the beach and get back before curfew if he beat the storm.

The waves were always the biggest during thunderstorms and rain. The water would crash down on the beach, making a sound he always found calming.

He looked down at the streets one last time before swinging to the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright yall, take this chapter uwu
> 
> its kinda short but its something aaa

_PeterrrrParker has joined the chat_

PeterrrrParker: Mr. Stark

PeterrrrParker: Mr. Stark

PeterrrrParker: Mr. Stark?

starktech: kid, how many times have I told you to call me tony

PeterrrrParker: Tony?

starktech: there we go

starktech: what do you need, bud

PeterrrrParker: What do you think about mermaids?

starktech: mer

starktech: mermaids

PeterrrrParker: what

PeterrrrParker: I think I saw a mermaid, and Ned and MJ don't believe me about it.

PeterrrrParker: And I did.

starktech: oh really

PeterrrrParker: yes

PeterrrrParker: I was out at the ocean and I saved a fish, and it glowed.

starktech: so thats why it's a mermaid?

PeterrrrParker: It had a human face and like

PeterrrrParker: Bright green eyes.

starktech: hm

PeterrrrParker: do u believe me

starktech: sure

starktech: but i cant lead some huge expedition for some mermaid atm

starktech: im way too busy

PeterrrrParker: aw cmon

starktech: unless its dangerous

starktech: i pretty much won't be able to do anything

starktech: sorry bud

PeterrrrParker: it's alright.

_PeterrrrParker has left the chat_

* * *

Peter pocketed his phone, looking out over the bustling New York City. It had been a few days since he had seen the fish, and he was more focused on other things to remember. The sun was just beginning to set, and the lights were beginning to turn on.

He made sure his mask was on before swinging out to do one more sweep over the city. Then he could go home, back to the apartment, back to Aunt May, to relax.

But when bright green eyes flashed forward through his mind, his steady swinging halted. He began to fall, startled. It was a solid few seconds before he could regain his consciousness and catch himself with a quick sling.

The one thing that he could think of doing in that moment was finding that fish.

* * *

Was he thinking clearly when he ran into the water with his Spiderman suit on?

No.

Was that mermaid the only thing on his mind?

Yep.

So now he was sitting on the beach, trying to figure out how to use his heating mechanism because Tony had disabled Karen for some time due to maintenance.

If there was a nearby table, he would have gladly hit his head on it. Several times.

Long story short, Peter was cold, wet, and there still was no sign of the mermaid or its stupid green eyes.

If anyone found out about this, it would not be fun.

* * *

It was not fun.

The next morning, MJ texted him a grainy video of Spiderman jumping into the water and then sitting sadly on the beach for ten minutes along with a message that just said 'mermaiddweeb uwu.' Tony had sent a text asking if he was alright.

The internet was kinda confused by it all. And of course the video had tons of views.

Of course it did.

Peter groaned, getting out of bed. He got dressed, grabbed his bag, got his breakfast, said goodbye to May and left. He would just get to school and hopefully be done with it. As long as MJ didn't tease him about it too much and the school wasn't aflame with people talking about it, he should be fine.

Yeah.

* * *

It was fine. Surprisingly.

MJ only teased him a little bit, and the school wasn't aflame with the news of the video. It was still mentioned a few times throughout the day, as all news about superheroes would be. Though the tones in these mentions were more humorous, joking about it.

The school_ was_ aflame but with something _else_. Peter wasn't able to catch the full story until lunch, where Ned was explaining some tech excitedly and MJ looked bored to death. The moment he sat down, MJ said, "Finally, I was getting bored of Ned's ghost tech rant." A slight gasp from Ned.

"What? Ghost tech?" Peter asked slowly, "Do ghosts even-"

"I doubt it," She scoffed.

"Then why are we talking about them?"

"A family of ghost hunters just moved in not too far from here," Ned explained, "A lot of people are saying they're crazy with all their ghost obsessions, but their tech is _really_ cool."

"And that impacts us why?" Peter asked, taking a bit of his lunch.

"Their kid is coming to our school," MJ hummed, "They moved in like at most a week ago. He's transferring in tomorrow, I think. I haven't been able to catch his name quite yet, but I'm pretty sure someone around here knows it. But, it's not like I'm going to ask anybody."

"Do you think he will be into ghosts as much as his parents are?" Ned questioned.

"Dunno."

* * *

"Ghost hunters, eh? Peter spoke to himself, "Wonder if they'll be an enemy to the one and only Spider-Man." He kicked a rock across the sidewalk, not looking where he was going. He ran right into someone. "Sorry!" He sputtered out, looking up to meet their eyes. Blue.

"No, I'm sorry, dude. Wasn't looking where I was going." The person replied. Black hair, blue eyes. A white shirt with a red circle.

"I wasn't either!" He protested, "I'm Peter."

"Danny," The other smiled, "I have to get going home, now. See you later? Maybe?"

"Yeah!" Peter continued on his way. Nice guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> check out my tumblr @noolanala for maybe some updates or just to talk to me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the Danny/Peter tag yeeT! i think, bc there were like 3 options for this ship for some reason???? but who cares lol
> 
> Thanks to [The Ghost of Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915615) by Enigmaris, I'm stuck in another rarepair hell bc of course i need that lol.
> 
> I vote that we call it spiderphantom


End file.
